Obedience
by Lady-san15
Summary: Zila is Grimmjaw's new underling that is tormented by him each night. But what happens when she turns the tables and dark sparks fly? Be nice, I haven't written a fic in a while. Read and review! Daily updates! GrimmxOC, OCxRandom? Review and recommend!
1. Opener

Zila screamed out in pain as Grimmjaw pulled her head up from the floor, staring at her in the face. A torrent of tears poured from her eyes as she looked at him with a pitiful expression on her face.

"Why did Aizen even assign you to me? You're worthless…" Grimmjaw spat with hatred for the woman.

He tossed her like a rag doll against the wall and walked out the room, leaving her crumpled on the floor. She curled into the fetal position but refused to scream out again. Zila's head swooned with excruciating pain and her body ached. She sat up slowly and wiped the blood from her face.

She clutched at her chest and looked out the open door as a few other Arrancar walked pass her room, whispering and pointing.

"No. She's Grimmjaw-san's new subordinate. He's always ranting and raving about her incompetence." One female whispered.

The other with her chuckled and pointed at Zila with a smirk on her face.

"You will die bitch or worse. Grimmjaw-san just _loves_ having females under him. In more ways than one too!" The girls laughed and walked off leaving Zila alone again.

She refused to continue with Grimmjaw's constant abuse. Every night he would come to her room and take his frustrations out on her. But in a twisted sense, she enjoyed the attention. Zila a heat pass over her that she never felt before; the heat of love and passion.


	2. Disgust

After her last encounter with Grimmjaw, Zila was immediately summoned to Aizen's quarters. She bowed deeply upon entering and kept her head lowered to the floor as he spoke.

"I have heard about Grimmjaw's rather cruel methods when dealing with you." His voice was pleasant but still held an air of authority but his tone was almost uncaring nevertheless.

"Aizen-sama, Grimmjaw-san treats me as he sees fit. I have no complaints. I will do as he asks and I will do as you ask." Her voice was soft as a whisper and deep despite her childish face.

Zila was very tall and slim, so frail looking that people were afraid that eventually Grimmjaw would break her into by grabbing her too hard. She was so pale that her skin tone almost blended in with the white Arrancar attire. Her eyes were silver yet somewhat dull and long silver bang hung down to her shoulders while the rest of her hair was cut short and spiked above her head. Even with a small frame, she was extremely voluptuous. Her chest was large and accentuated by her shirt and wide hips swayed gently as she walked.

Aizen turned to her and looked down at the lowered figure.

"Do you wish to be reassigned? I'm sure we can find someone who will treat you better."

Zila shook her head. She was surprised by his compassion but decided to decline the offer. Her punishment from Grimmjaw would only intensify if she left him.

Aizen idly waved his hand and turned back around looking back out among Hueco Mundo. "You are dismissed."

Zila stood and exited the room, wandering down the hall like the ghost she resembled, the end of her skirt trailing behind her some. She wore the traditional style Arrancar clothing, a white kimono-style shirt with black outline and long skirt in the back but cut low in the front.

When she opened the door to her room, Grimmjaw sat hunched on her bed waiting for her. His steely blue eyes shone deadly in the dark room and his light blue hair was illuminated by the partial moonlight entering the room.

Her hand went immediately to her chest in fear as she pressed herself up against the wall. "Grimmjaw-sama…" She whispered.

He growled and stood, cracking his neck as he walked towards her like a predator stalking his prey.

"What the fuck did you tell Aizen?" He snarled.

"N-nothing Grimmjaw-sama. He d-didn't even mention y-you…" She felt her heartbeat speed up as he stood face-to-face with her. Zila felt a familiar heat creep throughout her body and spread like fire. She wanted to reach out and touch his muscular torso and run her hands lower. She wanted to explore his body and wanted him to explore every inch of hers in return.

He grabbed both of her arms and slammed her on the wall and held her there. His eyes widened in rage as Zila looked on at him, her face slightly red.

"Bitch! What did you tell him?!" He demanded again.

Zila was in a world of pleasure. She loved his touch no matter how rough. His harsh tone turned her on even more. Most of all, the look of frenzy in his eyes when he was angry.

Grimmjaw hated Zila. She teased him each day as his subordinate. She always spoke so quietly but full of passion. She carried an air of mystery about her and had a body that any man would lust after. Zila haunted him in his dreams every night so to repay her he would hurt her. He would damage her. He would break her until she succumbs to his every pleasure.

Their eyes met again and each held the same thing. Lust.

Grimmjaw roared and was thrown over the edge. He leaned forward and kissed Zila's lips hungrily while tightened her grip on her. Though stunned, she returned the kiss somewhat with the same ferventness. He released her arms as well as the kiss and dropped his pants and ripped off her skirt, sliding himself roughly inside her. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped one hand around her neck and shutting his eyes tightly.

His thrusts started off slow but became quicker as the blaze he felt in his limbs grow. They sped up and became short and quick, each one harder than the last. The grasp he held on Zila's neck grew tighter but neither party cared.

"G-G-Grimmjaw-s-sama…" Zila gasped.

His grunts and groans were primal and deep, as one final roar escaped his throat once his last thrust was made.

He felt dirty and weak. He allowed this simple wench to get beneath his skin.

Grimmjaw let her entire body go and she fell to her knees, weak and light-headed.

She opened her mouth to say something but he shot her a look of disgust as he pulled his pants and exited the room.

It was only the beginning of things to come.


	3. Chance

Zila awoke the next morning rather confused. She believed that the events from the night before were a mere dream. She wanted it to be a dream but after seeing her torn skirt still left on the floor, vivid images rushed back to her.

Once Grimmjaw left the room, she continued sitting on the floor in a daze. She could barely breathe and clutched fiercely to her shirt. Everything was so hot. SHE was so hot. The whole room was spinning as she crawled over to her bed and climbed in. Zila could still smell him in her room though he was only in there for a short time. She could taste his lips and feel the touch of his damp body on her.

"Divine…he's…darkly divine…" She muttered as her mind clouded and sleep shrouded her.

Grimmjaw brooded in resentment as he reached his room and slammed the door shut. He was pathetic and he knew it. Someone so simple as Zila had control over him without ever raising a finger. The roles had changed and he loathed it.

Grimmjaw now belonged to Zila.

He gave into his desire and now it controlled him. Zila was the only thing he could think about as he stripped out of his clothes and collapsed in his bed.

"Never again. She'll pay. The stupid bitch will never control me again. NEVER."

And though his resolve was set, deep in his heart he questioned if he could even stay true to what he had just said.

Before Zila could even roll out of her bed, the door flew open and she heard footsteps charge her bed. A hand grabbed her hair and dragged her to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!!" The girl yelled.

It was one of the same girls from the other night that teased her for unfortunate position. Her face was contorted into fury and the other behind her only smirked.

"We know about the run-in with Grimmjaw-sama last night! Everyone knows! You're filthy! You're a damn pig!!"

The girl in the background chuckled a bit at the onslaught of insults and chimed in, "Yeah. You didn't even fight back. You're just a slut…simple as that…"

Zila looked the two of them and blinked slowly. Neither of these girls could beat her if physical fighting happened. Not to mention, the hold on her hair didn't bother her at all. Grimmjaw had delivered worse blows to her time and again so she seemed almost immune to pain. She raised her eyes to meet her capturer's and the sparkled devilishly.

"You're…just…jealous…" Zila said with emphasis.

Both girls hissed and blushed with their irritation growing. In a split second, Zila's face smashed into the floor. Before she could react again, she felt her face connect with the floor time and again, each harder than the last.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! YOU'RE LYING!! I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS OF YOU!!" The girl screamed over and over again in a blind rage.

Zila, fed up with the pointless assault, grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her body into the floor and cracking it in the process. She climbed on top of her and stared at the woman below her.

Blood dripped from Zila's nose onto her face and the calm, emotionless mask Zila usually wore was now replaced with insanity. The attack drove her into a bloodlust and if not stopped, her first victim would see Zila's hidden power.

"You…you are the type of person I HATE. Weak. Stupid. Bitchy. And worse of all, you don't know your place…" Zila's voice was husky and dripping with distaste.

She tightened the grip on her neck and pressed her deeper into the floor. She raised her hand back and the familiar hum of a Cero forming could be heard. Zila grinned with delight as it grew larger and the girl paled in fear. Seeing the change of events, her companion abandoned her to save herself.

"So now it's time that someone teach you a lesson. Don't you agree?"

"No. I don't."

Zila felt the cold hand around her wrist and immediately negated the Cero in her hand.

Ulquiorra pulled her off the defenseless girl and stared at them both.

"Leave. Now." His voice was harsh and lifeless.

The girl stood to her feet at once and scurried from the room as fast as she could.

Ulquiorra dropped Zila's hand and walked towards the door, but stopped before he left.

"I thought you had better control than that. It seems you forget your place as well, Zila-Rajnai Ixchel."

Zila flinched at hearing her full title. It never settled well with her. Nevertheless, she was thankful for Ulquiorra's interruption. Sometimes her rage could get the best of her.

"So…that is the girl Grimmjaw is so enthralled in…" Ulquiorra said to himself as he stood outside her door.

"This should be interesting…"


	4. Plaything

A/N: Four chapters. Daily updates. And still no reviews? WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME? And no one please be an asshole and say a better story. It's been a little over four years or so since I wrote a fan fic so deal while still try to get my shit together. Not to mention I wrote this chapter while sick. Damnit. Anyway, new chapter. Enjoy and **REVIEW**!! (Seriously if I don't start to get reviews I won't continue...it makes me thing no one likes it...)

* * *

Ulquiorra hated Grimmjaw with a passion. It was something well-known throughout Hueco Mundo. Grimmjaw was loud, rude, and temperamental while Ulquiorra was the exact opposite. Ulquiorra had been trying to figure out how to teach Grimmjaw a lesson and he had just figured out how.

He had heard about Zila throughout Los Noches. Little was ever said about her beyond her looks. Even he had to admit that she was extremely attractive amongst the other female Arrancar. No one knew much about her strength or anything else. She kept to herself or followed behind Grimmjaw when he actually called on her. Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjaw held a soft spot for her somehow and she could potentially be his weakness.

Grimmjaw was striding down the hall with a sullen look on his face when he saw Ulquiorra standing in front of Zila's door. Grimmjaw raised an eyebrow and grunted.

"Oi. What the fuck are you doing there Ulquiorra? That one is no business of yours in there."

Ulquiorra ignored him and continued down the hallway pass him. Grimmjaw looked at him and his eyes narrowed into slits. He huffed again and looked at the closed door. He didn't even bother to go in there. Whatever Ulquiorra wanted with her, he didn't care. She was just a waste of time.

Zila was sitting in the library to herself in a corner. Since Grimmjaw never wanted her assistance, she was forever stuck in Los Noches. Every now and again she would be given a small assignment by someone else but she was very efficient in her job and quickly completed it. As a result, she spent most of her time in her room or in the large library since no one rarely visited there. Today was no different. Zila was enraptured in her book when she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She sat the book in her lap and looked up to see Ulquiorra staring down at her.

Ironically enough, Ulquiorra never unnerved her as most the Espada did. She knew he was a powerhouse under his calm demeanor and Aizen's right hand man under Gin and Tousen. Nevertheless, they both were very much alike. They were quiet, calculated, composed, and rather impersonal towards others. She stayed in her seat and lowered her head.

"Ulquiorra-sama. I greatly apologize for my reckless behavior the other day. To what do I owe this visit?" She said

"Stand and follow me. I have a task for you." He responded emotionlessly.

Zila nodded and stood as she followed him out the library. She was quite thankful to actually have something to do. She was a little perturbed when they stopped in front of Ulquiorra's room. What type of assignment could she have in there? She had never seen him invite anyone to his room. He was far from friendly towards anyone and only paid mind to Aizen. Ulquiorra opened the door and Zila followed him in obediently and the door shut.

"Sit." He instructed as he sat in the chair to his desk.

Zila looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face. He room was incredibly bare. It only had a small window, his bed, and the desk with his chair. Because of the limited seating, Zila sat on the edge of his bed facing him and placed her hands in her lap.

"Grimmjaw," he said. "What is he to you?"

Zila tilted her head but made her face unreadable again.

"Grimmjaw-sama is my superior. Ulquiorra-sama and everyone else knows this." She answered.

"What are you to him?"

"His inferior. I am his assistant when I am needed."

"Nothing more?"

Zila shook her head slowly. She began to wonder where this conversation was going but it seemed like nowhere fast.

"Ulquiorra-sama, I don't mean to be rude but what is my task? I would like to get started on it as soon as possible."

He nodded and stood up, taking a few steps towards her and pulled her off the bed. She kept her face composed but underneath it all, she was tense. If she looked deep enough into his deep emerald eyes, she could see something devious laying there. He cupped her face gently and bent towards her face, lightly meshing his lips with her. Slightly stunned, Zila stumbled back a bit.

"Ulquiorra-sama…I must leave…" She said hesitantly. The gentleness of his touch and kiss threw her off kilter. He was not himself. Even though his hand was cold as always, it warmed her face and it spread to the rest of her body.

He stepped closer to her, pressing his chest against her own.

"That beast hurts you, does he not?" Ulquiorra slid her shirt from her shoulders and watched it hit the floor. He slid his hands down her sides, stopping at the top of her skirt.

"No. Grimmjaw-sama does not hurt me. He-oomph" Ulquiorra pushed her on her back to the bed, slipping down her skirt leaving her naked and confused.

"Hurt him back, Zila. Make him pay for what he's done." His voice had an urgency in it she had never heard before. Was this a game?

"My loyalty is with Grimmjaw-sama. I will not hurt him in anyway. At all." Her voice was firm but Ulquiorra had her where he wanted. A frightening smile formed on his lips as he looked at her. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her neck before biting down gently in the same spot. Her body tensed up and she squirmed under him. He kissed there again, longer, leaving a small bright red mark in its spot when he released her neck and pressed his lips to hers again.

Zila melted at the tenderness of such a distant man. She had always felt a slight bond to Ulquiorra due to there similarities in personality and even appearance. Now it seemed like their bond would deepen.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, purring some as she felt his hand travel lower and between her legs, rubbing just barely. He used his free hand to pull his pants off and pushed two fingers into her. She arched her back a bit and a small groan escaped her lips. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She didn't want this to happen but it was. And it just felt…so…good. She never knew what it felt like to be handled with care instead of the rough nature Grimmjaw always used. Zila's eyes fluttered lazily and she parted her mouth as Ulquiorra entered her slow and deep. He placed his lips back on her and pushed his tongue in her mouth while he pumped in and out of her.

She nipped at his tongue and raised her hips to match his rhythm. As his strokes became harder and deeper, she dug her nails into his back. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed watching her face contort in different ways. She wrinkled her nose and she bit down on her bottom lip when he picked up his speed. Her breathing changed to shallow, quick breathes as he grabbed her shoulders to push her down harder on his hips.

"Ul-qui-or-ra-sa-ma…" She repeated with each thrust.

The word rolled off her lips beautifully and was music to his ears. She opened her eyes halfway and arched her back higher, pulling him closer. The reaction only made his movements more intense.

"Yes…yes…Ul-qui-or-raaaaa!" She screamed louder than intended feeling her climax roll threw her body as the door to his room opened.

"Perfect timing…" Ulquiorra said to himself.

Grimmjaw stood in the doorway, face burning bright red. He had heard the strange noises and a woman's familiar voice coming from Ulquiorra's room and listened from outside.

"Grimmjaw, no one said you could enter." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

Zila's eyes shot open and saw Grimmjaw's burning teal eyes. She had betrayed him. Grimmjaw told her all the time that she belonged to no one but him, though she never understood why he would say it. He constantly degraded her but wanted no one else to have her at all, let alone the man he spoke so poorly of. Nevertheless, she didn't move. She finally hurt him. And oddly enough, it felt good.

Ulquiorra looked at the two of them and tilted Zila's head back and kissed her lips, causing her eyes to widen. Grimmjaw sputtered over his words, fuming. He clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly before saying slowly and clearly, "Zila. Get up. Now. And follow me."

She immediately pulled herself away from Ulquiorra and dressed, though in her head she wanted to stay. What was the purpose of all this? Grimmjaw started down the hallway and she scurried behind him, head low. Ulquiorra's mission was accomplished.


	5. Transition Pt 1

A/N: Ok…so as of right now I have two reviews

A/N: Ok…so as of right now I have three reviews. Not bad…but I still want more. That's right. I'm needy. If I don't get them, I won't continue. Thus, those who want me to review and recommend to others that you think will like it. I'm for real. I'm sad. Few people like my story…but…new chapter…though as punishment it will be horrendously short until more reviews are given!!

* * *

For the next few weeks, Zila was glued to Grimmjaw's side. He refused to let her out of his sight. He would stay in her room every night to make sure she would not receive any visitors, especially Ulquiorra. Grimmjaw vowed to rip him apart if he so much looked at her wrong.

While walking the halls one day, Grimmjaw and Zila passed by Ulquiorra and their eyes met. Zila shot her eyes down and blushed lightly and Ulquiorra seemingly ignored her. Grimmjaw noticed the color change and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall to his room. He pushed her in and slammed the door shut.

"ZILA!!"

She had her back turned to him, absentmindedly looking around his messy room. "Yes, Grimmjaw-sama?" Her voice was flat and uncaring.

He grabbed her again but much to his surprise, she grabbed his wrsit in return and dug in her sharp fingernails. She turned around and frowned at him. Zila was fairly fed up with his behavior and her mistreatment. It was time for a change, at least for now.

She let go of his wrist and stood face-to-face with him. His face showed a mild shock but twisted into pain when she grabbed his wild teal hair and tugged it, pulling him down to his knees.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! What do you think you're doing?"

Zila looked down at him coolly and smiled.

"How does it feel Grimmjaw-sama…?"

"What?"

"To finally be the one on your knees in pain?" She tightened her grip on his hair more and tugged again.

Zila was in control for once. And she liked it.

* * *

This will be all that is given until I get more reviews. Hmph. Suspense. I guess. Whatever. Review damnit. And I want lots of em. Thankerz!


	6. Transition Pt 2

A/N: Alright…9 reviews. Not bad. Over 600 hits. Fucking rocks!! I don't know if everyone is actually reading or what, but if most of you are, I sincerely thank you. Now that I'm done with school and I got what I wanted, I shall continue. But that doesn't mean stop the reviews. Domo arigato!

* * *

Power. It was something Zila always had but rarely embraced it.

"Why didn't I try this before now?" She thought to herself with a smile on her face, looking down at Grimmjaw. The look on his face was priceless. She leaned down, pushing his body to the floor and placed her knee on his chest. He began to redden in anger but that only made Zila smile more.

"What's wrong, Grimmjaw? Not used to being the submissive one?" She said slyly.

"I don't give a damn what's gotten into your fucking head but I'll be sure to cure that soon enough!" He spat.

Zila tilted her head and sat on him, pinning down one of his arms and wrapping her hand loosely around his neck. She dug her nails in lightly, leaving small prints.

"You'll kill me? Who else would put up with your bullshit after that? You'll be all…alone…again…" She whispered into his ear. Zila felt his body tense up under her and she chuckled.

"That's right. All alone. But it shouldn't matter to you. You're the _king_. The _king_ doesn't need anybody. Even me. His faithful servant. But if that's so true…why does he lust after her so?" She had struck a nerve sensing his body stiffen even more.

She licked along his earlobe and sucked gently.

"I was always the only one in your corner. So when Ulquiorra got a hold of me, you felt pathetic. You didn't have me anymore."

Zila kissed lightly along his jaw and stopped at the corner of his lips before lifting her head to look down at him.

"You're pitiful. And a disgrace to the Espada. When you don't get something you want, like a spoiled child, you throw a temper tantrum and destroy anything you can until you get it. What a mighty _king_ you are."

The sarcasm in her voice caused Grimmjaw's blood to boil. He would not admit that she was right. She was wrong about everything. But her sudden change in demeanor excited him nevertheless. He was used to the weak, quiet girl that meekly followed his every order without question. The woman staring down at him was not the same person at all. Grimmjaw was fighting every inch of his being from ripping her apart. Before his knew it her lips were pressed against his and her tongue slipped into his mouth. She pulled his coat off and ran her hands over his chest. Grimmjaw pushed his tongue in her mouth and lifted himself off the ground slightly taking off his pants and kicking them off. Zila broke the kiss and stood up, smirking.

"Where do you think you're going…?" He growled huskily.

Zila opened his door and took Ulquiorra's hand, smiling brightly at him.

"With a _real_ king…and not a little boy…"


	7. Confess

A/N: These announcements from me are becoming quite common now. Anyway, many many thanks to those have reviewed or put this story as one of their favorites, me as a favorite author, or put me under your story alert. It means a lot. I've also hit over 1000 hits so that's pretty sweet too. I'm done with school so I will try to update more often and extend my chapters. To be honest, I have no idea where this story will lead or who she'll end up with! I'll just let my fingers lead the way…hope you enjoy…

* * *

Zila panted heavily and opened her eyes slowly, Ulquiorra's shining emerald spheres staring at her. He had her pinned to the bed and trapped under his spell. Every time he touched her or looked at her, she became lost in him. Behind closed doors, Ulquiorra was not the same person. With each passing day she felt herself drifting away from Grimmjaw and closer to Ulquiorra. The events from earlier that night played over and over in her head. After she took Ulquiorra's hand, he kissed hers gently but said nothing much to her shock. It was her own choice to desert her master but she could avoid him for only so long. The time would come where she would have to face him on her own.

"Rajnai…"

Zila's focus snapped back to him and snarled her lips. She tried to break away from his grip but he only tightened his hands around her wrists and pressed down harder.

"Do not call me that…"

"Zila Rajnai-Ixchel…dark, black moon…" He ran a hand through her disheveled, silver locks carelessly. "Such a dark name but a pale woman…why is that?"

"I don't know. Don't call me that."

"You do know. It's that _other_ side of you. You control it well."

Zila's face twisted up again and she opened her mouth to speak but Ulquiorra kissed her. She hated when he did that.

He slid down, kissing her body gently along the way. He got to her inner thighs and sucked on them lightly and looked up at her.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

Zila looked away. "Is that important?"

He continued to stare at her as he slipped his tongue inside of her then back out. She flinched and clenched the sheets while he began to lap at her slit. She clenched her teeth and sat up but before she could move, he was back on top of her.

"Do you love him?" He asked again.

"My answer is not important Ulquiorra." She replied.

He shook his head and positioned himself between her legs before pushing himself in quick and hard.

She gasped and immediately shut her eyes as he began to rock in and out of her roughly. He pulled her off the bed and hugged her closely to him. Zila wrapped her legs around him tightly and her arms around his neck. She began to whimper in his ear when he began to push deeper with each stroke as if trying to break her.

"Answer my question Zila Rajnai-Ixchel." He demanded.

"Yes…no…I-I don't know…" She muttered airlessly.

Ulquiorra licked along her neck and bit down.

"Whose bed have you been in every night?"

"Yours…"

"Who do you submit yourself to?"

"Ah ah…you…"

Ulquiorra moved so they were face-to-face. He cupped her chin and the emerald spheres pierced deep within her.

"And who do you belong to?"

"Ulquiorra-sama…" She whispered.

An eerie smile crossed Ulquiorra's face that showed satisfaction yet warmth was the last thing Zila saw before she passed out from exhaustion in his arms.

Zila avoided Grimmjaw as much as she could for a few days. Much to her surprise, he had not come looking for her though she would never be hard to find. He had not been seen by anyone since the night she left him in his room. Ulquiorra assured her not to worry and didn't understand her concerns anyway.

"Grimmjaw can take of himself. You have greatly struck a nerve with him so if nothing else, his pride is damaged. Let him be."

Nevertheless, Grimmjaw was still her superior and one day she found herself knocking on his door. She had no idea what to say if he opened the door. She didn't know how he would react to her though she had prepared for the worse. Zila still couldn't tell if she was just a pawn being used by Ulquiorra or if his feelings were legit. Without a doubt she was torn between the two men and didn't know where to turn.

She continued knocking on the door and when no one answered, she turned the doorknob lightly and it popped open. Her curiosity took over and she looked down the empty halls before entering the room. It was dimly lit and it took her eyes a few seconds to focus in. When everything cleared, Grimmjaw stood before her glistening wet in a towel.

"G-G-Grimmjaw-s-s-s-sama…" She stammered.

The Arrancar grunted in response and she stood there dumbfounded. The air was thick with tension.

"This was a mistake," Zila said to herself. "I should've just left him alone."

"So the bitch seems to returned, tail between her legs. Where is your new master?"

"Petty. You are a petty man." She spat, surprised that her words were filled with malice.

As always, Grimmjaw's mouth tightened at her insults and his entire body tensed.

"You're like a spoiled child with a new toy. You don't want to share it with anyone. When you are chastised you whine and cry until you get it back. But if someone takes that toy from you, you sulk until you get it back. Ulquiorra-sama was right about you. You _are_ a sorry excuse for an Arrancar."

Her fists were clenched and face red. She had waited a long time to finally tell him about his pitiful behavior and felt like a load had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Grimmjaw watched her and grinned a bit. Zila blinked and tilted her head, confused and slightly scared.

"Oh? Spoiled child with a toy eh? So what if this child loved his toy?" He inquired.

"Pardon?"

"God you might be stupider than I thought. I love you Zila."


	8. HELP!

Oooooook!! I need some help in trying to determine where I should go with this story and I'm taking reader opinions. The simple (and most obvious) question is...Grimmjaw or Ulquiorra? Tell me what you think it should be. After a week or so of thinking about it, I will have the new, and possible, final chapter. Thank you a million times in advance cause I know you all will help, right? Ja ne folks!

Lady 3


	9. Unanimous

A/N: Here it is. The 4th of July. And I'm in my house. Continuing this. Rejoice. I really hope you like this chapter. I've had a wicked case of writer's block. And relationship problems to boot and I kinda based this fic off his and I relationship (not completely but somewhat). Anyway, REVIEW! EVERYONE! This is what you asked for! Whether this will be the end…well…that I don't know. If it is, then I dedicate this to my one and only Shinigami lover. I love you no matter what and if I hurt you I didn't mean to. Enjoy all!

* * *

Zila stepped back a bit and bunched her brow.

"You're lying," she said. "After everything you do to me, and say to me, and put me threw there's no way you could love me. If you think that's love, then you're sick."

Grimmjaw took a few steps towards her and grabbed her arm then tipped her head up forcing her to look at him. He held a steady gaze into her eyes, but she quickly diverted them after a moment. They were captivating.

"Think about everything you just said. Those are signs of jealously. I will admit, I am possessive. I can't help it. You…you…bring out a weak side of me that I hate. So I ignore it…"

Zila kept her head turned from him as he continued on. She never once heard him speak so kindly or freely, especially about his emotions.

"Ulquiorra has fucked with your head. He's using you. I thought you were smart enough to see that." Grimmjaw said.

"But-"

"Shut up. There's no 'buts'. You're _mine_. Always. That will _never_ change." He growled, grinning mischievously.

He let her go and turned around, running his fingers in his hair.

"You can go back to Ulquiorra if you want Zila. You'll come back to me every time."

Quietly, Zila walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back gently.

"Grimmjaw-sama…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Is all that true?"

"What I said?"

She nodded.

"Eh…believe me or not. I don't care."

He turned and continued to grasp his waist, looking up at him. Grimmjaw balled his face up while a small but noticeable blush began to crawl over his face.

"What? S-stop looking at me like that. If you have nothing else to say just go somewhere." He took her hands from around him and pushed her away, once again ashamed by his feelings. Zila, in return, giggled and pushed him in a nearby chair, straddled him thus trapping Grimmjaw there. Stunned and confused, he averted her eyes but she took a handful of his hair and turned his head to force him to stare at her.

"Grimmjaw…loves…me…" Zila chanted in a childlike tone.

"Be quiet." He demanded.

"And I…love him too. I always have. And always will."

The red color on each of their faces started to grow but Grimmjaw smirked and tried to play cool.

"I-"

She shook her head and kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Grimmjaw sighed heavily and kissed her deeply in return. He was losing control again. He was losing himself in her again.

His hands slid to the bottom of her shirt and he pulled it over her head then pushed her up to pull her skirt down. Now the only thing separating them was a towel. Zila reached behind him and loosened the towel then slid her hand between the two of them and slide it from beneath them.

She broke the kiss and licked his jaw line, then moving to his earlobe to suck lightly, and stopped at his neck. She placed small, light kisses around his entire neck and bite down, hard. She felt his body stiffen all over, even more so right beneath her. Another sigh escaped him and he folded his arms tightly around her, pushing her chest against his. He quickly picked her up and positioned him then slid her down, once again invaded her most private regions. Hands on her waist, he began to guide her up and down slowly but she grabbed them and pinned them his head.

"No. no. _I'm_ in control this time." Zila murmured.

Grimmjaw obliged and his head fell back and she slide up and down slowly, building up speed then slowly down again. Zila would slide down and grind her hips against his, toying with his neck all the while.

Shallow strokes became deeper. Harder. She reduced her rhythm to an almost painfully slow stroke and tightened her muscles around his shaft. Grimmjaw tried to break his hands away to grab her but her grip never loosened. She would instead bite harder and grind slower. And though he didn't want to admit it, Grimmjaw was in pure bliss. He grunted and groaned, clenching and unclenching his hands over and over again. Each time she bit his neck he would twitch. He cursed her under his breath and openly for making him feel like this.

Zila loved every minute of it. She was tried hard to control herself and keep him restrained. She very much wanted to succumb to her own lust but she had him where she wanted and was not going to let go. Or so she thought.

Grimmjaw sat in the chair for a while but soon began to meet her hips, causing each others paces to increase. Moans became louder. The chair began to rock and was on the verge of breaking. And finally, complete control was lost.

He finally broke free of the grasp Zila held and again clamped tightly to her, and stood up, almost running to his bed. He threw her down and began to pump frenziedly, grabbing her shoulders and slamming into her. Zila's quiet moans were now animalistic screams. Grimmjaw breathed quickly and his brow furrowed as he concentrated solely on her. It was her turn to curse him to the high heavens and she did. She cursed him for making her submit. She cursed him for falling in love with him. And she cursed him for every inkling of pleasure she felt at that moment.

Simultaneously, she arched her back high and he caught her, hugging her close as their orgasms rolled threw their bodies. He jerked and shut his eyes tightly, never wanting to let her go. She belonged to him. Now and forever. And that would never change.


End file.
